


What the Bees Knees Rad

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: OK K.O. AU Fics [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/M, Flappers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Rad's life changed forever when he meets a purple haired girl.





	What the Bees Knees Rad

1926

Rad was wearing a grayish blue sweater vest, white shirt, a grayish pink newsboy cap, matching pants, white socks and black shoes.

Rad thought to himself "Well Rad you graduated from high school you got a new house and you got a new job I mean whats the worst that could happen."

Men were playing musical instruments and women were wearing cloche hats, bead necklaces and dresses.

But he saws a young woman with long purple hair and light brown skin. She wears a grayish blue cloche hat with a black bow, a matching dress, a black bead necklace and black flat shoes.

"Hi I'm Rad what's yours"

"Enid"

A voice called "Enid"

It was Enid's middle school friend Elodie.

Elodie has blonde hair and tan skin. She wears a pink cloche hat, a matching dress, a pearl necklace and white Mary Jane shoes.

"The song is playing"

Heebie Jeebies played as everyone were dancing.

Enid said "Elodie you know the song is super catch-"

But Enid and Elodie began to sing. "Say, I've got the Heebies I mean the Jeebies Talking about The dance, the Heebie Jeebies Do, because they're boys Because it pleases me to be joy Say, don't you know it? You don't know how; don't be blue Someone will teach you Come on and do that dance They call the Heebie Jeebies dance Yes, ma'am Papa's got the Heebie Jeebies dance Say, come on now and do that dance They call the Heebie Jeebies dance Sweet mama Papa's got to do the Heebie Jeebies dance Woo, got the Heebie Jeebies Whatcha doin' with the Heebies? I just have to have the Heebies" Rad heard Enid's beautiful singing voice.

Everyone were cheering.


End file.
